


Edelgard's Birthday Mukbang

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edelgard and Byleth eat food, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Birthday Edelgard!!, Mention of the Black Eagles, Streamer AU, they're also really cute here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “Do you need any help with that?” Edelgard asked, walking over to where her girlfriend was and taking in the sight of the teal haired woman leaning against the counter, brows furrowed with concentration as she added the last wing out of the box onto the top of the pile before stepping back to admire it.Byleth was wearing a sweater with fish print patterns and had no pants on save for her boxer briefs, which had even more fish patterns printed on it. It was a look that utterly contrasted with the serious expression on her face but Byleth was eclectic and eccentric in every sense of the words, and Edelgard could not help but let out a giggle when she caught sight of the brightly coloured crocs Byleth had on her feet, in a shade which matched her hair perfectly.“Oh, I didn’t realise you were standing behind me. Happy birthday, El!”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Edelgard's Birthday Mukbang

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my nearly a month late Edelgard birthday fic where she and Byleth eat lots of food together. 
> 
> Heads up for some jokes courtesy of Dorothea, and implied NSFW at the end if that's not your thing.

There was only one person in the world Edelgard knew she’d never get tired of, and that person was Byleth. Edelgard wasn’t always one for listening to other people chatter, but she very much enjoyed watching Byleth get into her zone and listening to her ramble about anything she had on her mind. Byleth always seemed to have something interesting to tell Edelgard about every time they met, and Edelgard began learning all manner of facts from Byleth which quickly got her enamoured with the other woman. It also didn’t help that Edelgard already had a mild crush on Byleth since meeting her, Byleth who made adorable faces which reminded Edelgard of a puppy, worked out at the gym every night and had a head of tousled, fluffy hair Edelgard so badly wanted to run her fingers through.

And that’s how Edelgard found herself spending several hours per week perched on a chair behind the camera, sitting across from her now girlfriend, Byleth as she chatted with Edelgard and their online audience with a spread of delectable food laid out. Not long after they became an item, Edelgard and Byleth had decided to become mukbangers, an idea Edelgard pitched to Byleth late one night when they relaxing in bed together and chatting about nothing in particular. With Byleth’s voracious appetite and colourful inner world, it wasn’t long before the pair had garnered a small community of fans who’d listen eagerly to Byleth talk about anything under the sun and watch as she devoured the massive spread of food before her. Edelgard who’d become known as Byleth’s girlfriend behind the camera would occasionally take small bites of food as she chatted with Byleth. When she wasn’t eating or talking however, Edelgard would silently film and think about how adorable Byleth looked while eating, with her cheeks stuffed with food and tiny crumbs on her face which Edelgard would brush away with a napkin when the cameras stopped rolling. Byleth would always laugh when she saw Edelgard coming towards her with a napkin after their streams, remarking that she couldn’t help herself from getting crumbs on her face when the food was just so good. 

Today however, was going to be the first time Edelgard ever appeared on camera as part of a special stream Byleth was hosting for Edelgard’s birthday. Standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom, Edelgard ran a brush through her long hair and straightened out her turtleneck sweater before heading towards the kitchen where Byleth’s setup was. There, she busied herself with the camera and lights before looking up towards the prep area, where Byleth meticulously removed chicken wings from takeout boxes and added them to the steadily growing pile of wings before her. 

“Do you need any help with that?” Edelgard asked, walking over to where her girlfriend was and taking in the sight of the teal haired woman leaning against the counter, brows furrowed with concentration as she added the last wing out of the box onto the top of the pile before stepping back to admire it. Byleth was wearing a sweater with fish print patterns and had no pants on save for her boxer briefs, which had even more fish patterns printed on it. It was a look that utterly contrasted with the serious expression on her face but Byleth was eclectic and eccentric in every sense of the words, and Edelgard could not help but let out a giggle when she caught sight of the brightly coloured crocs Byleth had on her feet, in a shade which matched her hair perfectly.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were standing behind me. Happy birthday, El!” Byleth said as she turned around and leaned in towards Edelgard, pressing her lips against the shorter woman’s forehead. “I’d give you a hug too, but my hands are covered in buffalo sauce at the moment.” Byleth continued apologetically, turning towards the kitchen sink. “Wouldn’t want to get it on your clothes.”

“That’s a pity because you look extra cuddly today in your sweater.” Edelgard replied, walking up to Byleth and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she soaped up her hands. Pressing her palms against Byleth’s stomach, Edelgard slowly ran them up Byleth’s torso, feeling the hard contour of washboard abs beneath her hands before Byleth wriggled herself round in Edelgard’s arms and suddenly, Edelgard found herself enveloped by soft sweater fabric and the clean scent of shampoo from Byleth’s hair, as she wrapped Edelgard in a bear hug. 

“I’m not the only one who’s cuddly in this house, you know.” Byleth whispered, lifting Edelgard up as the birthday girl held Byleth’s face between her hands and leaned in, her lips meeting Byleth’s moments later. Placing Edelgard on an empty counter, Byleth stood wrapped between her girlfriend’s legs and arms, and pressed her lips into the underside of Edelgard’s jaw, right at the sensitive spot where she knew the gentlest sensation could set Edelgard alight. Moving her lips along the edge of Edelgard’s turtleneck, Byleth felt a pair of hands slip under her sweater and roam themselves over the expanse of her back before they withdrew hastily and Edelgard cleared her throat.

“I’m afraid I might get to the point of no return if we continue this.” Edelgard confessed, with a heavy blush beginning to show up on her cheeks. “I’d really wish for you to be able to take me right now, but we have a stream due to begin soon.” She continued with a tiny frown, hopping off the counter and straightening her clothes out before walking over to the pile of chicken wings. 

“It might’ve been better if these wings had been stacked after we moved the plate to the table.” Edelgard began saying as she busied herself with examining the pile, “they might fall over if I try to lift this plate right now.” She continued, feeling a tinge of worry run through her mind before she glanced at Byleth, who now wore an expression which reminded Edelgard of a kicked puppy, and there was no way Edelgard could ever feel any remotely negative emotion when she looked at that face.

“Oh, I didn’t realise that.” Byleth admitted, frowning slightly as she stared at the wings. “How about I get one side of the plate while you hold onto the other, and we’ll lift it together?” Byleth suggested. Upon Edelgard agreeing, the pair gingerly picked up the plate and carefully crossed over to the table, placing it before the camera with not a single wing out of place to Edelgard and Byleth’s relief. Turning back to the counter, Edelgard picked up a heaping tray of spicy ramen before taking a whiff of the sauce on it, which prickled at her nostrils. 

“El, did you get any sauce in your eye?” Byleth asked after catching sight of Edelgard scrunching her face up. Concerned, she grabbed a napkin off the kitchen counter and walked over to Edelgard, ready to examine if her girlfriend needed help.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright.” Edelgard reassured, “The noodles just smelt really spicy but I have to admit that they also smell really good. I’m not really one for handling spice but it’s tempting me to try a little.” She trailed off, eyeing the ramen hungrily as she set the tray on the table. 

“You can have some of it later during the stream, I’ll get the milk out of the fridge so you can cool off if the ramen gets too spicy for you.” Byleth suggested, to which Edelgard smiled and wrapped a hand around Byleth’s bicep, gently squeezing it as thanks before she settled into her seat by the table. Combing her fingers through her hair, she smoothed it down and tucked loose strands behind her ears before folding her fingers atop the table. Edelgard wasn’t exactly self-conscious nor shy, but having had no prior experience of being on camera in front of dozens of people meant that she could not help but fidget a little with her hands as she watched Byleth set several cartons of milk by her side before getting in the seat next to her.

“I got out the strawberry milk drinks since they’re your favourites.” Byleth commented, “You look nervous El, tell me if you wanna tap out at any time during the stream.” She added, before placing her hand atop Edelgard’s and intertwining their fingers, squeezing Edelgard’s hand in hers and dissipating the nerves building up within her.

“You being here makes me feel a whole lot better.” Edelgard reassured, “Don’t worry, my love. A part of me is also looking forward to seeing our friends join the stream.” She continued.

“I can’t wait to see them too. I know we’re all planning on having a celebration for you on the weekend, but a birthday party on our stream sounds like a blast.” Byleth said, grinning from ear to ear as she started the stream and began greeting the few viewers who showed up almost immediately. 

“Hey everyone, I’m Byleth and with me today is my very, very beautiful girlfriend, Edelgard.” Byleth started, placing heavy emphasis on her words as Edelgard felt her ears heat up. Edelgard barely ever thought about how people viewed her, but hearing Byleth talk about how beautiful she found Edelgard to be always hit differently. It felt nice in a way Edelgard could only describe as warm and tender, as though Byleth’s words were enveloping her in a loving embrace.

“I’ve only ever been behind the camera, but Byleth’s invited me to eat with her on stream today since it’s my birthday.” Edelgard continued, “we’ve got buffalo wings and some really spicy ramen, but I may just stick to the wings since my spice tolerance isn’t the best.” She sheepishly explained.

“So, there’s something I haven’t told you. Wings and ramen aren’t the only food we’re eating today!” Byleth revealed, waving her hands animatedly as Edelgard looked at her with eyebrows raised halfway up her forehead. “Close your eyes and wait for my signal, and no peeking!” she warned, moving out of the camera’s view carefully upon looking down at her legs and realising that she had forgotten to put on pants, leaving her fish boxers out on full display. Quickly sprinting over to the bedroom, Byleth grabbed a pair of loose basketball shorts out of a drawer and pulled them on before hurrying back to the fridge where she got out a humongous box decorated with lavender bows.

“Are you running about the house? I can hear your crocs making squeaky sounds.” Edelgard remarked with an amused giggle. 

“No, El! We can’t let our viewers know about my house crocs!” Byleth retorted, laughing. “I love wearing crocs, by the way, they’re hands down some of the comfiest shoes I’ve owned.” She added, silently placing the box before Edelgard and opening it in view of the camera.

“You can open your eyes, my love.” Byleth told Edelgard, watching her expression as Edelgard looked down at the box, filled to the brim with cupcakes of all manner. Byleth wasn’t sure what Edelgard was expecting to see, but she knew her girlfriend was most definitely not disappointed by what she saw.

“Are all of these cakes for me?” Edelgard asked with a starry-eyed expression, looking as though she was a child in a candy store. Edelgard was a prim, proper and serious young woman, but she never failed to express child-like joy when presented with candy and other sweet treats, like whenever she woke up to Byleth making pancakes for breakfast, or the times when she found her favourite chocolate at the grocery store. Byleth lived for these little moments and vowed to someday make Edelgard burst with joy, but not literally of course.

“They’re all for you, happy birthday Edelgard!” Byleth cheered, drawing Edelgard into a hug. Byleth felt Edelgard wrap her arms tight around her shoulders as she sneakily planted a kiss on Byleth’s cheek, ensuring it was out of the camera’s view. 

“By, you might be able to have all of the other food for yourself. I’m feeling really peckish right now but I don’t think I could fit anything in me after I devour all of these cakes.” Edelgard started saying to the camera before looking towards Byleth with a tender expression in her lilac eyes. It was an expression of affection, given away by the tiny smile on Edelgard’s lips and the way she held her gaze at Byleth, it was soft yet intense, much like the warm flames of a candle.

“Don’t worry about that, the black hole in my stomach can handle it all.” Byleth assured, patting her stomach before Edelgard laughed and reached over.

“I was the one who told Byleth that she most definitely has a black hole inside of her.” Edelgard told their viewers and placed her hands over Byleth’s tummy. “Byleth also has really nice abs, do you all think she should start streaming her workout routines too?” Edelgard asked the audience as comments began pouring in.

“Oh look, Caspar’s here, and Petra too!” Edelgard noted as she started reading the comments, “And they both would like to see your workout routine.”

“Hubert here says we could title my workout streams as ‘How to get buff with Byleth’. He’s really good with naming things huh?” Byleth remarked, waving to the camera as more of her and Edelgard’s friends started chiming in. Soon, a notification popped up on screen, informing them that someone had made a donation. 

“IAmFerdinandvonAegir made a donation and said: Happy birthday Edelgard!” the popup read, as Edelgard and Byleth broke into laughter and thanked Ferdinand for his donation. Before yet another notification appeared onscreen.

“DorothyWithAHat made a donation and said: Happy birthday Edie! Let Byleth feed you one of the cupcakes!” This prompted Byleth to pick up one of the cakes, a red velvet one with frosting and bring it close to Edelgard’s mouth.

“Gosh, are we really doing this?” Edelgard asked, face flushing as she looked to and fro between the monitor atop the table and the delicious cake hovering before her face, so close she could practically taste it. And at that very moment, Edelgard’s stomach let out a noisy growl so loud she was sure everyone on the stream could hear it. 

“El, you’re starving!” Byleth laughed, wriggling the cake in front of Edelgard. “This means its cake time!” Byleth chuckled as Edelgard gave in and took a big bite out of the cupcake, pulling away with a spot of frosting on the tip of her nose and a smattering around her upper lip as her eyes fluttered shut. Byleth was no stranger to Edelgard’s expressions having witnessed them all, and the face Edelgard was making right now was one of utter bliss and contentment. 

“How’s the cake?” Byleth asked, watching expectantly as Edelgard reopened her eyes and locked them onto the cake in Byleth’s hand, slowly moving her head forward before she plucked the cake out of Byleth’s fingers with her lips and fit the whole thing in her mouth. It was though Edelgard had turned into Kirby, Byleth thought.

“Hmm, I think she likes it!” Byleth announced to the stream, as Edelgard shot the camera with an embarrassed smile after she had swallowed the last of the sweet treat and snapped out of her cake induced stupor, before hastily wiping the frosting off her face with a napkin.

“That might have been the best cake I’ve had in a long time.” Edelgard commented, licking her lips before picking out another cupcake from the box and taking a huge bite. “This one tastes like white chocolate. By, you really do know how to pick out good cakes.” 

“Of course! But I must say though, watching you chow down on these cakes is really making me feel hungry.” Byleth remarked, retrieving a pair of chopsticks before she picked up a heap of the ramen and pulled them high above the tray. 

“These noodles are the same ones people eat in fire noodle challenge videos on YouTube. But since I don’t find those noodles to be very spicy, I’ve decided to add ghost pepper sauce to these ones here.” Byleth announced to the stream’s viewers, before bringing the heap of ramen to her mouth.

Edelgard meanwhile, watched with mixed feelings of awe and concern. With half a cake in hand, she slowly chewed on her sweet treat and watched as Byleth smiled at the camera with her cheeks puffed out like an adorable hamster. Her lips were stained crimson from the sauce that Edelgard was sure would probably result in at least second-degree burns. But yet, there was a tiny part of Edelgard, her inner daredevil who was oh so tempted to try a bite of the ramen. 

“Sometimes, I really do wonder if you have a mouth of steel.” Edelgard sighed, finishing the rest of her cupcake before picking up the chopsticks laying by her milk drinks. “However, I must admit that the ramen smells really good, and I absolutely have to find out how it tastes.” She trailed off, bringing a generously sized heap of ramen to her mouth. Turning in Edelgard’s direction, Byleth watched as her girlfriend experimentally began chewing on the ramen and looking as though she was trying to process the sensation of eating extremely spicy food, before Edelgard’s half-lidded eyes shot open in panic, and pain.

“Hhmmph!” Edelgard cried out through a mouthful of ramen, her voice muffled as she screwed her eyes shut and hastily tried to swallow the noodles to save them from burning her mouth further. Fanning one hand in her reddening face, she reached for a carton of milk with the other and furiously twisted the cap off before dumping its contents into her mouth, all whilst Byleth watched in surprise, taken aback because she’d never seen Edelgard nearly rip the cap off a milk carton before.

“Are you alright?” Byleth asked, getting out of her seat and moving towards Edelgard who was now in the process of downing her second carton of milk. “I’ll get you some ice cream,” she added, hurriedly opening the freezer. She then turned towards the table only to realise that Edelgard run off to the kitchen sink and now had her head under the faucet as water ran over her tongue. Byleth would have found this situation to be hilarious in any other circumstance, but the thought of Edelgard being in so much pain that it was enough to warrant sticking her tongue out under the faucet started to concern Byleth. 

“Don’t worry… my tongue just hurts...” Edelgard croaked from under the faucet. “Never knew ghost pepper sauce could burn this bad.” She lamented, shutting off the water and drying her face with a paper towel Byleth handed to her. Before making her way back to her seat where comments flooded in upon Edelgard re-entering the camera’s view. 

“I’m sorry if I scared anyone.” Edelgard started to apologise, “I should’ve known better than to try eating ghost pepper ramen.” She continued, spooning ice cream into her mouth with an expression that reminded Byleth of a sad kitten. There was nothing Byleth wanted to do more than whisk Edelgard off to bed and cuddle her better in times like these, and so she made a mental note to do just that after the stream ended.

“By, I’m now really convinced your mouth is made out of steel. I’ve never been in so much pain, ever.” Edelgard continued, “and I’ve definitely broken a few bones before.” She added, peering over to the monitor where her eyes could barely keep up with the influx of comments from viewers asking if she was feeling better, some were even sharing their own bad experiences with spicy foods which made Edelgard feel a little better about herself until a comment from Ferdinand appeared onscreen.

‘IAmFerdinandvonAegir: One time, I made dinner for Hubert and added too much pepper to his steak. He drank all the milk in our house that night.’ Another soon followed suit, this time from Hubert.

‘Hubert17: Did you really have to let everyone know about it?’ The comment read, making Edelgard nearly giggle at the sight of the pair bickering before Petra added a reply.

‘Petra_M: Byleth! I want to see your wing eating technique!’ Which prompted Edelgard to give Byleth’s arm a squeeze and turn her attention towards Petra’s comment. Byleth was known to eat her chicken wings by stuffing the whole wing in her mouth before pulling out just the bones. It was something she picked up from her dad as a child, but since she’d began streaming mukbangs, Byleth had come to realise that her wing eating habits could also double up as her signature party trick. 

“I was planning to eat more of the ramen, but I’ll get started on the wings if that’s what you all wanna see.” Byleth started saying as she brought the wings to the middle of the table and placed them between Edelgard and herself before more comments poured into the chat.

‘InMyRoomProbably: Yes please…”

‘CASPARRR: Hold on I gotta wake Linhardt up for this!’

‘GoToBed: hi’

‘DorothyWithAHat: I’d like to see Edie eat wings with a fork and knife!”

“Dorothea, I only did that because you’d dragged me out to get my nails done before we got wings!” Edelgard sighed. 

“How does one eat wings with a knife and fork though?” Byleth curiously asked, “do you just stab the wing and slice the meat off?”

“Something like that, I could do a demonstration if you’d like.” Edelgard offered, walking over to the kitchen drawer and retrieving a fork and knife for herself.

“Great! It’s chicken wing time!” Byleth cheered, pumping her fists in the air before picking a wing off the top of the pile and placing it in her mouth. Biting down on the end of the wing, she slowly pulled the bone off the flesh, leaving it to blissfully melt in her mouth.

“I still can’t figure out how you do that.” Edelgard remarked with wonder, before spearing the prongs of her fork through a wing. Bringing it to her plate, she began expertly slicing the meat off, much to the wonder of Byleth who had stopped chewing as she watched Edelgard’s knifework.

“You seem to be a lot better at getting the meat off the bone with cutlery. Byleth commented, “we had to keep your chicken bones off camera after our last wing mukbang when you ate with your hands since people in the comments were yelling at you for leaving the crunchy bits at the ends.” She added, making Edelgard huff with embarrassment. She now looked as though she wanted to hide beneath the table.

“Once again, I’d like to apologise for my bad wing eating habits. I didn’t know I was supposed to eat the crunchy bits.” Edelgard said with a meek smile, “They taste delicious though, you really do learn something new every day. But that’s enough about me. By, do you want to show them how many wings you can eat in a minute?”

“Oh, this sounds like a challenge I’m up for!” Byleth agreed, perking up at the thought of having more wings in her mouth. “Go set up a timer on your phone.”

Reaching off to the side, Edelgard unlocked her phone it and placed the timer in view of the camera before starting the countdown as Byleth immediately began polishing off wing after wing as though she were eating chicken nuggets. Edelgard kept count of the wings, announcing the numbers to their viewers till her phone went off shrilly.

“58 wings, which was nearly 1 wing per second!” Edelgard announced, “I hereby declare Byleth Eisner as the champion of wing-eating!” she cheered, taking one of Byleth’s wrists in her hand and raising their arms over their heads.

‘DorothyWithAHat: I’m pretty sure you’d agree Byleth is also the champion at Edie eating ;)’ Dorothea commented, to Edelgard’s horror.

“No, Dorothea! Don’t say that on the chat!” Edelgard spluttered, her cheeks burning red as Byleth leaned in to read the comment before letting out a snort.

“You could say I’m definitely the champion at eating more than just wings, that’s for sure.” Byleth added with a wink.

‘DorothyWithAHat: Also, just noticed that your lockscreen is a pic of Byleth eating 3 breadsticks, I 100% approve.’ Dorothea added.

“Oh, just wait till you see my lockscreen.” Byleth replied, “It’s a picture of Edelgard asleep on her beanbag chair. She’s very cute when she sleeps.” Byleth added, about to reach for her phone before Edelgard let out a choked cry and snatched it off the table, pocketing it before Byleth could show their viewers pictures of her asleep and drooling all over herself.

“I don’t think I look very cute when I’m asleep though!” Edelgard nervously chuckled, backing away from the camera’s view before jogging out of the kitchen and announcing that she was going to hide Byleth’s phone somewhere in their house because no one was allowed to look at embarrassing pictures of her.

“Nooo, get back here with my phone.” Byleth laughed, taking off after Edelgard. “There’s a new legendary unit on Fire Emblem Heroes who I was gonna try pull later on our stream. She looks just like you, and is also called Edelgard!” she added, cornering Edelgard in their bedroom before hopping onto the bed and grabbing Edelgard by the arms, pulling her onto Byleth.

“Oh no, now you’ve got me.” Edelgard giggled, her hair falling in a curtain around Byleth’s face as she met her gaze, looking at her girlfriend from behind her lashes. “You’re one to speak when you look just as cute laying here.” Edelgard quipped, leaning down to press her lips against Byleth’s, only pulling away when the sauce on Byleth’s lips and tongue started to burn. “Let’s continue this when the stream ends and your lips no longer have ghost pepper sauce on them, shall we?” Edelgard asked, cheeks turning to a slight shade of pink as she looked expectantly at Byleth, and dared herself to entertain thoughts about what they might get up to after.

“Did you think I was going to let your birthday go by without giving you a good pampering in bed at least once?” Byleth replied, “If it were up to me, I’d make you feel like it was your birthday every day. But since that would probably leave us both feeling sore all the time, I’ll just do it on one day of the year instead, the 22nd of June.” She continued with a soft expression in her eyes, and a tender smile on her lips. Sitting up in bed with Edelgard in her lap, Byleth wrapped her girlfriend in a hug, feeling the shorter woman bury her face in the crook of her neck as the pair rocked back and forth on the spot.

“Happy birthday, my heart, my Edelgard.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/humanlouboutin)!


End file.
